


Обмен улыбками

by Elbbircs



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Accidental Marriage, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Friendship/Love, Misunderstandings, Pre-Het, Pre-Relationship, Translation, Перевод
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-11-23 16:45:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18154430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elbbircs/pseuds/Elbbircs
Summary: Визит на чужую планету вносит неоднозначность в дружбу Доктора и Донны.





	Обмен улыбками

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Sharing Smiles](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14995100) by [Ray_Writes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ray_Writes/pseuds/Ray_Writes). 



Ладно, он ее предупреждал. Даже заставил дважды все повторить — хотел убедиться, что она его поняла.

— Бедарцы не улыбаются. Они похожи на людей, но мышцы лица у них устроены иначе, так что растягивать губы им очень сложно.

— А, как говорится, улыбаться легче, чем хмуриться, только наоборот?

— Вроде того. И я не говорю, что они не могут улыбаться. Могут, но это требует немалых усилий. Так что в их культуре улыбки используются только в особых случаях.

— Это в каких?

— Ну... Знаешь что? Не будем углубляться. Мы здесь, потому что ТАРДИС нужны запчасти, а у них лучшие термомуфты во всей вселенной. Найдем их — и сразу назад.

— И пока не вернемся, никаких улыбок?

Он кивнул ей, и его губы дрогнули, как если бы он пытался сдержать улыбку:

— Совершенно верно.

Донна забеспокоилась: из них двоих не она любила демонстрировать щенячий восторг. Но Доктор принял серьезный вид и подошел к одному из ларьков, чтобы спросить о стоимости термомуфт. Они с продавцом начали торговаться, время шло, так что Донна решила осмотреться. Она пошла по рядам, сжимая в руке телефон с неотвеченными сообщениями от матери. Это сбивало настроение в достаточной степени, чтобы удержать ее от бессмысленных трат на всякие безделушки.

Поворачивая за угол к другому ряду ларьков, она с кем-то столкнулась.

— О, простите!

Слишком поздно! Донна поняла, что ее губы сами собой растянулись в неловкой улыбке. Они с бедарцем застыли на месте.

— Эм, — промямлила она.

— Не думал, что этот день настанет, — сказал бедарец. Он был немного ниже нее, с почти лысой головой и приплюснутым носом. — Как тебя зовут?

— Донна, — ответила она.

— А я — Фарран.

— Приятно познакомиться. Но послушайте, я не собиралась...

— Донна, — повторил Фарран.

Он оскалил зубы и затем с невероятными усилиями изобразил на лице какую-то гримасу.

— Идем, нам нужно пожениться до наступления ночи!

— Простите, что?! — удивилась Донна, но он просто схватил ее за руку и потащил за собой. На вид он не был таким сильным. — Эй, Доктор! Помоги!

Куда же он пропал? Ей бы сейчас очень пригодилась помощь некоего тощего марсианина.

Донну отвели в длинный одноэтажный дом, в котором, как она поняла, жила семья Фаррана. Вокруг нее столпились люди и начали наперебой приветствовать ее. Все старались перекричать друг друга, так что Донна не могла вставить ни слова. Как выяснилось, на Фаррана все давно махнули рукой: ни женитьбы, ни хорошей работы ему не светило. Этот факт не мог не вызвать в Донне сочувствия, хоть ее и бесила бесцеремонность, с которой он тащил ее под венец.

Почему с ней все время это случается? Как она умудрилась вляпаться в очередное замужество? Донна прекрасно понимала: либо путешествия с Доктором, либо женитьба — третьего не дано, и давно сделала свой выбор. Но если она не сумеет выпутаться или если Доктор ее не найдет, решение примут за нее, и она никогда больше его не увидит. От этой мысли ее сердце пропустило удар.

Кто-то послал за, как она поняла, бедарским аналогом священника, а ей через голову натянули горчично-желтую мантию, не подходящую по размеру. Не успела она найти в ней отверстия для рук и головы, а ее уже куда-то повели. Они вошли в большую комнату невысоким помостом и рядами скамеек, на которых сидели люди. Фарран тоже был там: стоял на помосте, переодетый в такую же мантию, как и у Донны. Она совсем ему не шла. Когда Донну поставили рядом с ним, он снова старательно изобразил гримасу-улыбку.

— Фарран, ты не понимаешь. Я не собиралась тебе улыбаться! — проговорила она яростным шепотом, не желая ставить его в неловкое положение перед, возможно, всеми его знакомыми.

— Не может быть! Такая красивая улыбка. Должно быть, ты вечность на нее потратила.

— Но в этом-то все дело: я не бедарка. Мышцы моего лица устроены иначе.

— Я не понимаю, — сказал он, нервно сжимая руки.

— Вот именно!

Еще один человек поднялся на помост. Его мантия выглядела еще хуже: она была цвета переваренной спаржи.

— Согласно моим сведениям, обмен намерениями уже состоялся, не так ли?

— Черт бы вас по...

— Так, это зашло слишком далеко, — откуда-то из глубины комнаты послышался знакомый голос.

— Доктор! — она резко обернулась, чувствуя огромное облегчение.

Он шел по проходу быстрым шагом и широко улыбался.

— Скучала по мне?

Донна сделала неопределенный жест, указывая на свое затруднительное положение.

— А сам как думаешь?

Она чуть не бросилась ему на шею, но побоялась споткнуться о подол своей нелепой мантии. Преувеличенным жестом Доктор приподнял плечи:

— Так сразу и не скажешь. На свадьбу меня почему-то не пригласили.

— Тебя это беспокоит? Серьезно? — неверяще спросила Донна. Он правда считает, что это подходящий момент для шуток? — Сам видишь, на список гостей времени не было.

— Я просто подумал, что пригласить меня все же стоило, — продолжил он, распрямляя плечи. — Как-никак я твой муж.

Все ахнули. К счастью, это заглушило удивленный вздох самой Донны. Мгновение спустя, Доктор бросил на нее взгляд, и она закрыла рот. Все правильно: сначала план спасения, потом шок из-за самого плана.

— Не может быть! — в отчаянии уставился на нее Фарран.

— Прости, это так, — солгала Донна. Она взяла Доктора под руку и встала чуть позади него, чтобы быть как можно дальше от своего горе-жениха.

— Вы можете представить присутствующим какие-нибудь доказательства? — спросил бедарский представитель закона.

— Вы их уже видели. Когда я вошел, мы с Донной улыбнулись друг другу. Это не потребовало ни времени, ни усилий. Как говорится в старой бедарской пословице: «С любовью даже самая тяжелая ноша становится легкой», — торжественно произнес он.

По залу прошел шепоток.

— Ты что, выдумал ее на ходу? — тихонько спросила Донна.

— Что? Нет, конечно!

— Но... на рынке... — запротестовал Фарран, хотя было видно, что он готов сдаться.

— Фарран, если на рынке Донна вам улыбнулась, приношу свои извинения.

— Мы приносим извинения, — поправила Донна. Она не хотела, чтобы Доктор говорил за нее. Спасибо, но нет. — Я искала Доктора и думала, что столкнулась именно с ним. Знаете, как это бывает...

Она посмотрела на Доктора, а он в ответ смерил взглядом гораздо более низкого и практически лысого Фаррана, а потом перевел взгляд на Донну и выразительно приподнял левую бровь. Донне пришлось приложить усилия, чтобы сдержаться: ей очень хотелось хитро улыбнуться.

Фарран тяжело вздохнул:

— А я уж поверил... — он не стал продолжать и просто пожал плечами, признавая поражение.

— Мне правда жаль, Фарран. Но я уверена, что вы найдете себе пару, — попыталась приободрить его Донна, подходя ближе. — Улыбнитесь первым. Проявите инициативу! Целый год я бегала туда-сюда, прежде чем нашла вот его, — сказала она, указывая на Доктора.

Встретив ее взгляд, Доктор буквально расцвел, но быстро спохватился и подавил улыбку.

— Да, понимаю, — сказал Фарран.

— Хорошо, — Донна стянула с себя мантию и бросила на помост. Доктор предложил ей руку и помог спуститься, хотя было совсем невысоко. Наверно, это была часть игры.

— А что насчет термомуфт?

— Все здесь, — ответил он и похлопал по нагрудному карману.

— Пойдем домой.

Взявшись за руки, они направились к выходу. Донна не отпустила руку Доктора, даже когда они отошли далеко от дома и никто не мог их увидеть. Как минимум, она не знала, в каком направлении надо идти.

— Спасибо, что выручил, — в конце концов сказала она. — Ты предотвратил еще одну ужасную свадьбу. Может, мне лучше остаться незамужней.

— Вообще-то, для этого уже поздно.

Застыв на сесте, она вынудила остановиться и его.

— О чем ты?

Свободной рукой Доктор потер шею.

— Эм, чтобы вытащить тебя из этого, понимаешь... Ну... В общем, согласно бедарским традициям, мы женаты.

Донна уставилась на него в изумлении.

— Но мы даже не пара! Что мы будем говорить людям? Нет, мы не пара, мы всего лишь муж и жена по закону такой-то планеты?

Доктор задумался на мгновение.

— Вроде того.

Донна отдернула руку и отвела взгляд:

— Поверить не могу!

— Донна, — протянул Доктор. — Мы поженились, и что? Не обязательно об этом рассказывать. Можем сохранить все в тайне.

— Не такой я представляла нашу свадьбу! — только мгновением позже она поняла, как это прозвучало. — Свою! Как я представляла свою свадьбу!

Доктор смотрел на нее во все глаза:

— Донна?..

Нет, она не готова это обсуждать. Даже с собственным мужем.

— В следующий раз, когда тебе понадобятся термомуфты, ты сам по себе, — протараторила Донна и сорвалась с места, желая как можно скорее оказаться в ТАРДИС.

После этого она неделю не улыбалась.


End file.
